Captain Marvel vs Ben 10: First Encounters
by GreenFANtern
Summary: Sorry I've been away for so long I hope this and the next story will make up for it. Also a thanks goes to Rexfan1333 for being the first to review and give good comments. I'm thinking of doing a Flash/Naruto crossover or Suicide Squad/ Black List crossover. What do you guys want to see first?


Captain Marvel Ben 10 part 2 of Magic and Science.

The Sumo Slammers convention was crowded and bustling with fans of the grand master card game. Though it's these fans that keep the game alive and continuing, Ben couldn't stand the long lines to see the creators, look at collectible gear and even the actors who were about to star in a film based on Sumo Slammers, "What's the deal? Can't these lines go any faster?"

"Sorry than a bunch of nerd fan boys like you want to get their share of some lame-o game for seven year olds." Gwen said like a snob.

"Hey, I am nothing like these clowns who still live with their mothers." Grandpa slapped his hand to his head as he shook with such disappointment. When Gwen and Ben turned around they saw the line had been now facing them with a bunch of those nerd fans and guys who live with their mothers looking at them instead of the creators of the lame-o card game. "I bet if I was Ghost Freak I could walk right pass those guys and get in-and-out of this line."

"Oh no Ben, you are waiting here like everyone else is. No "going hero" in public." As Grandpa Max laid down the law, Billy Batson was in no better position. He anxiously waited in the longest line of them all—to get to the bathroom.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought that hot dog from some guy in a van. I wish I had the Wisdom of Solomon when I wasn't Capt." he shuffled back and forth waiting just to get into the bathroom when all of the sudden an explosive sound is heard and people begin to run to the outside. Billy's line has completely evaporated due to the panic and his opportunity to relieve himself and transform into his alter ego is open.

Ben sees the same and when everyone is out he goes into hero mode, "If it's an explosion it's probably best to go with Diamondhead. He has a high melting point and can withstand the fire." Gwen eyes widen as that may have been the smartest thing she's heard him say all summer—in fact his life.

But when Ben presses down the Omnitrix, he gets the complete opposite and becomes Heatblast, "Yeah that should rescue people perfectly from a fire. Nice going." Ben tells her to shut up and they rush out side to what seems to be a fight from all the way across the city.

"We need a game plan first Ben. We don't know what's happening yet and in your condition you're not exactly in a state of helping people in a fire." but she was shoved off by Ben who skyrocketed out of there.

"I'll meet you there." Says Ben and he's off in the sky to see what is going on. But as Grandpa and Gwen keep their eyes on him, a flying red object seems to take him down and they quickly get on their way.

"So it's you again." mistaken by the appearance, Marvel believes that this new foe he faced his way here (see Captain Marvel Ben 10 magic and science part 1—your friend the GreenFantern). He has tackled him to the ground as people begin clearing the street of the two behemoths about to throw down. "No way am I letting you get away this time."

"You're the one who ran chicken. Or did you just go home to get changed?" asked a Ben thinking of Marvel's infamous enemy Black Adam. "You look a little better than you did before lighting lad." What was this guy talking about? Billy hadn't changed his attire since their fight, "How did you even recognize me? I didn't go Heatblast on you last time."

The Wisdom of Solomon stopped to think of what his opponent just said "Hold on I think…" this was all Marvel could get out before he was hit with a blast of heat like the other time. "Okay. No more talking. He seems stronger."

Marvel flew into Heatblast with the Power of Zeus and knocked the flames out his mouth. He took him through an oil truck whose driver had long left with the rest of the people on the street. The two were caught in the explosion and both were knocked down. When getting up it was Heatblast turn as he picked up a burning tire and lit it completely on fire. He then spun around with his two arms grasping it before throwing it right into Marvel's face. A bloody nose is the result but he quickly heals from it wiping away the red.

Marvel follows Heatblast into the air where unlike Heatblast, he has no projectiles. "Heat vision like Superman would be handy right now." as he must dodges balls of fire from his enemy. Seeming to be unattainable as he keeps dodging Heatblast's blast, his opponent is seemingly knocked out out of the air by a big orange object that is dog-like.

The two go falling into a stadium that is empty and Captain Marvel follow where one of FanFiction's greatest team ups are about to take place.


End file.
